


It's not about the monkey?

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adoption!!!, Au where life is good, Gen, and only like five episodes happened, and ward isn't evil, but it's been two years, coulson is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Coulson calls Skye into his office for a surprise (she gets adopted)
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	It's not about the monkey?

“Skye, Coulson needs to see you in his office.” May said  
“Someone’s in trouble,” Singsonged Fitz as Skye got up to her (she was sure) eminent doom  
“Shut up Fitz.” Skye said

Coulson sat at his desk and swiveled his chair when Skye came in.  
“Before you say anything AC I just want you to know I tried to stop them.”  
“Wha-, you know what I’m not going to ask.” Coulson said  
Now Skye was confused. If this wasn’t about the monkey Fitz had conned her, Ward, and Jemma into “rescuing” then what was this about. “AC?”  
“I want to adopt you, legally. Well, okay, you erased your identity and I’m legally dead and while there are advantages to that such as not paying taxes there are a few drawbacks.”  
“Wait, but you want to adopt me?” Skye was confused now.  
“Well I’ve pretty much already unofficially adopted you and May was bugging me about it the other day, so I thought why not.”  
Skye wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Here you can consider it, Mary Sue Poots is a dumb name anyway so now you could be Skye on all documentation officially and semi-legally.”  
“What, what would my name be?” Skye managed to ask.  
“Well Skye probably and then a middle name and then I was thinking maybe Coulson? On;y if you wanted to of course.”  
Skye was about to start crying but instead she pushed the papers out of the way and through herself across the desk to hug Coulson. “Thank you, so much.”  
“So this is a yes then?”  
“Yes.”


End file.
